This application claims the priority of German Patent Document DE 101 29 780.7, filed Jun. 20, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a cooling system which operates by vaporization of liquid nitrogen at sub-atmospheric pressure and subsequent warming and compression of the vaporized nitrogen.
Further, the invention relates to a device for a cooling system which operates by the vaporization of liquid nitrogen at sub-atmospheric pressure and subsequent warming and compression of the vaporized nitrogen, with a pressure venting or metering device, which serves the pressure venting or metering of the liquid nitrogen, a container, into which the vented nitrogen is conducted and from which the cold is discharged to at least one refrigeration user, a heat exchanger, which serves the warming of the vaporized nitrogen, and a compressor, which is used to compresses the vaporized nitrogen.
Generic methods or devices for cooling systems are used, for example, for open and closed cooling processes to cool high temperature, super-conductive components. The components that are to be cooled are either integrated directly in the above-mentioned container or supplied with refrigeration from this container via a secondary circuit.
There are two basic possibilities for achieving temperatures below the boiling point of nitrogen. First, a refrigerant which has a lower boiling point than nitrogen can be used, for example, neon or helium. Second, nitrogen can be vaporized at sub-atmospheric pressure, warming it roughly to the ambient temperature and subsequently compressing it to atmospheric or hyperbaric pressure.